


Matchmaking

by Dzuljeta



Series: Finer Feelings [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventures, F/M, Fluff, Inktober 2019, Misunderstandings, Or is it fictober?, Romance, Seduction, Shame, Time Lady Rose, Underwear, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor brings Rose into some unfamiliar place...Based on theIt will be fun, trust meprompt.





	Matchmaking

_Day 1_

**Matchmaking**

_ “It will be fun, trust me.” _

Rose should have known the Doctor’s understanding of fun hasn’t been anything she was used to. But she was surely expecting for something else from him this time. Something _ alien _, maybe. But rushing them both into an adventure even he supposedly knew nothing about?

Rose was unpleasantly surprised, realising an unfamiliar female-like entity was forcing them both into some bright room, apparently planned to look like some kind of an outside terrace.

“I take it you two are a couple facing difficulties?” The welcoming figure has never stopped beaming at them, looking extremely proud of itself.

“Er, Well, not exactly-” The Doctor has finally realised bringing Rose with him wherever he went may only cause some unwanted trouble to her. She, Rose Tyler, the bravest person he has ever known, has only gone through the agonising transformation into a Time Lady days ago!

Using telepathic communication has been too risky. The freshly sprang neural connections needed to be looked after to be sure everything was happening just the way it was supposed to. The last thing he needed was putting Rose under any additional threat, particularly with the changes within her still so raw and tender.

They silence has only encouraged the woman-like being.

“I knew it! Come, I’ll see your relationship is fixed in no time at all. Trust me,” her sickeningly sweet voice said, only making the person less likable every passing second.

Rose blinked. “How about getting to know something about us first? Our names, for example?”

“Ah. That’s not necessary at all. I can see frustration and discomfort on your faces. That’s all I need to begin.”

The Doctor shuddered and swore under his breath. Of course! He should have known! These tricksters, they loved having the couples believing the _ assistance _provided was helping them. Even if getting the lovers burning with shame was what has been making the race thrive.

The Gallifreyan sent Rose a panicked glance. Maybe, just maybe she was carrying some knick-knack of hers with her! Rose didn’t get the chance to say anything, with the strange woman not listening to them.

“So. I am going to ask you to give one thing you own to your loved one. Whatever it may be.”

The Doctor, feeling inspired all of a sudden, took of his tie and handed it to Rose.

Rose, however, wasn’t wearing any jewellery today and couldn’t think of anything possible to give him.

“I don’t think I have anything to offer him,” Rose said with a shrug.

The Doctor’s face lost all colour, all amusement gone in a second. He knew what this meant for her and blinked at the girl. “Are you sure there is nothing?”

“Yeah,” she said.

“I’m sorry, Rose,” he breathed. “I swear, this won’t change a thing between us!”

Before Rose got a chance to ask the Doctor what he meant, the excited woman beamed at her. 

“Do you know what this means, sweetheart?”

“Er. No?”

“You’d need to undress.”

Rose blinked at the creature, apparently too stunned to object. “All right. Rules are rules.”

“It’s amusing to see how your lover has forgotten to tell you-”

“What?”

“My love, my Rose, I swear, I didn’t think, didn’t mean-”

The Doctor could have sworn Rose has sent him a knowing smile, but chose not to concentrate on the silly thought. 

“You’d need to remove your-” The Doctor blushed, breathing the word into her.

Rose was surprised. “Removing my knickers? Won’t my bra do?”

“No.”

The Doctor was burning with shame and apology on his face.

Rose gulped. “Did you know this could happen?”

“I thought you would have some jewellery on!”

“Too bad.”

“Would you like to go elsewhere to remove your underwear?”

Rose’s look sparkled with mischief. “No. Let him see!”

“So that’s how you do it. All right!” The one looking after the process has kept an eye on Rose removing every piece of her clothing agonisingly slowly with a knowing smile. 

“Surely, you must know all you need to take off to fulfill the rule are your knickers? You should put everything back on afterwards, merely giving him-”

_ I’d rather not, _Rose sent the Doctor a teasing smile.

“Is it allowed for a supposed love interest to be so into teasing me?”

“It is encouraged, even. But from what I can see, you really don’t need any additional encouragement. My job here is done.”

Rose looked at the Doctor smugly. “Do you know what this means?”

The Time Lord looked around himself and sighed in relief. Nobody else was present.

_ All I know, Rose Tyler, is that you shouldn’t have hidden your abilities from me. _

Rose eyed him innocently. _ Which abilities? _

The Doctor cleared his throat. If the flirting kept going on, it was unlikely for them to reach the TARDIS any time soon. “Dress up, first.”

“Yet you are keeping my knickers to yourself, yes?” Rose was feeling incredibly pleased with seeing the unhidden admiration on his face. Maybe something more.

“We’ll talk about it once we’re back aboard,” he shot her a dirty look, confirming her assumptions.

She giggled. “Did you know this was going to happen? Have you planned it?”

_ Must I answer? _

“No, not really,” Rose breathed out, delighted.


End file.
